Auntie's Here to Take Care of You
by neon-watches
Summary: Kurtie's feeling a bit under the weather but no worries! Aunt Mildred is here to take care of him! Being babied when you're seventeen is bad enough, even worse when you wake up to a room full of Warblers!


**My third story. Obviously I'm a Kurtshipper, as well as Klaine but I do like the whole brother thing Kurt and Finn have got goin on. I REALLY wanna know how I'm doing so please comment and review. MERCI!**

Kurt woke up in a cold sweat and rolled out of bed. He had barely made it to the toilet before he began to throw up violently. Finn, who had been sleeping until he heard Kurt's retching got out of bed and stumbled over to the bathroom.

"Dude, you okay?" he asked sleepily. The only response was a choked sob. The tall boy checked the time on his phone. Six-fifteen. The drowsy teen sighed and pulled on a pair of jeans and a shirt. He had to get up in like, ten minutes anyway. Then he opened the bathroom door to find the small brunette with his head in the toilet.

"Kurt, you sick?" he asked, then mentally slapped himself. _Of course he was dumb ass!_ He stood next to him awkwardly as Kurt lost his supper. "I'm gonna go get Burt and Mom." He said after a while and dashed up the basement steps. Finn ran to their room, not wanting to leave the sick boy alone for too long only to find it empty. He tried the kitchen next and noticed a note taped to the fridge.

_Boys,_

_Had to go into work early today. Finn, please remember to turn the stove off before you leave. If you need anything you have our numbers and Kurt's Aunt Mildred is just a few minutes away. Love you,_

_Carole_

Great. Finn couldn't stay home with Kurt. He had a mandatory practice after school today. He thought for a moment and read the note once more, an idea forming in his head. Quickly, he grabbed the landline and began to dial.

Kurt had just finished dry-heaving when he heard someone come down the stairs into his room.

"Oh Kurtie-Pie!" Kurt looked up to see his Aunt Mildred staring at him like a car had hit him. Oh Gaga.

"Hi Aunt Mildred." He said weakly. The middle- aged woman ran over to him, cradling his head in her hands as she examined him.

"Oh Baby, Finn called me saying you were a little under the weather but you look just awful!" Kurt quickly made a mental note to kill Finn later.

"Auntie, I'm fine!" he croaked. Aunt Mildred swatted his behind.

"Don't lie to your Auntie!" she scolded, glancing over at Kurt's sweat-soaked bed.

"Oh dear." She muttered. Aunt Mildred swiftly walked into the bathroom and Kurt could hear the running of bathwater. He groaned and fell back onto the bed.

Though she would never admit it, his Aunt loved Kurt best when he was sick. It gave her an excuse to come over and baby him all day knowing he would be too weak to argue.

Suddenly, he was being ushered into the bathroom where the woman stripped him down to his underwear (much to Kurt's embarrassment) and instructed him to get in the tub. When she left, Kurt removed his boxers and sank into the hot water. He sighed, tilting his head back, eyes closed enjoying the warmth surrounding his shivering body. That is, until Aunt Mildred barged in ten minutes later, not bothering to knock. Kurt yelped and quickly covered his nether regions, blushing bright pink.

"Kurtie-Pie! I've seen you naked before!" she exclaimed. "Now stand up so Auntie can dry you off!" Kurt's face grew hot.

"Aunt Mildred I think I can-."

"Nonsense! Kurtie-Pie you're sick and Auntie is here to take care of you!"

"Yes but-."

"That's just what I intend to do. Don't worry Baby, Auntie's going to make you all better." The counter tenor blushed furiously as his Aunt dried him off with a soft towel before scurrying out of the room. Kurt wrapped the towel around his waist in relief and was immediately handed a pile of clothes.

"They're your favorite." Aunt Mildred smiled and disappeared upstairs. The small boy sighed and began to put on the pajamas, but the minute he looked in the bathroom mirror he wished he hadn't. Belle, Ariel, Cinderella, Aurora, Snow White and Jasmine smiled back at him. Dozens of them. He cringed, hoping that nobody would ever see him in these and walked into his room.

Aunt Mildred had changed the bedding with a bright pink sheet and an puffy pink and white blanket that was covered in frills. Kurt was so exhausted that he didn't even care as he flopped onto the bed and fell asleep.

When he woke up, he sensed the presence of someone and immediately sat up. Blaine, Wes and David, along with Jeff, Nick and the twins were seated around him in various places in the room.

"Wh-what are you guys doing here?" Kurt asked, discreetly pulling his blanket up to his neck. Jeff smiled.

"Nice try, Kurtie-Pie. We already saw them." The other boys fought smiles of their own and Kurt willed himself desperately not to blush. _Fantastic. _Kurt thought. Not only did they know Aunt Mildred's embarrassing nickname for him but they now probably thought he was some closeted Disney princess fanatic.

"I don't usually wear these." Kurt tried to explain. "Anyway why are you guys here? It's a school day."

"We had a half day so we decided to come visit our favorite little diva." Said Evan.

"Who we were notified was sick by one Mercedes Jones." Added Ethan. Kurt smiled to himself. 'Cedes would keep the Warblers in the loop.

"Oh good! Kurtie-Pie you're awake! You'll never guess whom I found in your closet! Mr. Biddly! Though I don't know how he could have gotten there, that bear hasn't left your sight since you were two!" Kurt felt his face grow hot due to the fact that not only had he been subconsciously holding the bear since he had woken up but also that the Warblers were trying hard not to laugh.

"Thank you Aunt Mildred." He sighed politely. The woman beamed.

"Lunch is almost ready and then I'll be right down." Kurt waited until she closed the door before flopping backwards with a groan. The boys chuckled.

"Your Aunt seems nice." Commented Blaine.

"She's killing me!" the sick boy moaned in response. Wes laughed.

"Waddyou mean, Kurtie-Pie?"

Kurt sighed into his pillow.

"Every time I get sick the woman races over here and babies me for the entire day."

"Awe cheer up kiddo it can't be that bad." Said David. That's when Aunt Mildred came down the steps with a tray of soup.

"Lunch time Kurtie-Pie!" she called and set the tray down next to Kurt. Then, she took the bowl and lifted a spoonful of tomato soup up to the sick teen's mouth. "Open up."

Kurt instantly blushed.

"Aunt Mildred I'm more than capable of feeding myself." He whispered. A few of the Warblers snickered at the countertenor's expense.

"Absolutely not! My baby needs rest! Now open your mouth." Kurt frowned.

"Please Aunt Mildred, I'm not a baby, I can take care of myself." The older woman's smile wavered a bit but never left her face.

"Kurtie, are you putting up a fuss? That can't be. The only time you've ever fought me is when you were five and your parents and I were trying to get you to stop using a pacifier." She smiled at the memory. "Do you remember what we used to call you when you threw those tantrums?" Kurt's eyes widened and the other boys leaned in, wanting to hear the answer.

"Please don't say it, please don't say it, please don't say it." He chanted.

"Remember? We'd say: 'that's not our Kurtie-Pie! Mr. Prissy Pants has taken his place!'" The Warblers burst out laughing and for the first time in years, Kurt prayed to God that he would be crushed by a rock, struck by lightning, _anything._

"Ummm, I could feed Kurt M'am." Blaine offered. Aunt Mildred considered the offer.

"I suppose. Then maybe Kurtie won't be so fussy." Kurt buried his face in his hands. "I'll be upstairs if you need me." She told them and upstairs she went.

"I would just like to remind you all now that I have sai swords and I know how to use them." Kurt warned. Blaine chuckled and down on the younger boy's bed. He picked up the bowl and leveled the spoon with Kurt's mouth. The countertenor's eyes widened.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"Hey I told your Aunt I would feed you." Blaine smirked.

"Yea but I didn't think you were serious!" Kurt protested.

"Well I was. Now open up." The brunette shook his head.

"You're insane if you think I'm gonna sit here and let you feed me."

"Come on Kurt!" Wes urged.

"Yea don't be such a Mr. Prissy Pants." Nick laughed. Kurt flushed angrily and sent a pillow flying towards the boy's face.

"Hey! Be nice!" Jeff mock scolded.

"Just open your mouth." Said Blaine. Kurt scowled at the soloist stubbornly and crossed his arms.

"Absolutely not." Ethan and Evan slowly rose from their seats and made their way to the sick boy's bed.

"Kurtieeeee, we have many methods for getting that spoon in your mouth." Said Ethan. Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Don't believe us?" the boy's twin asked. "Suit yourself." Evan pinched Kurt's nose. "Open up or die." Kurt glared at them in defiance and held his breath.

"You're going to run out of air sometime." Warned David. Kurt smiled widely, teeth clenched and sucked in a huge breath of air.

"Damn, how come I never thought of that?" Wes whined.

"I'm not a baby! I can feed myself!" Kurt argued.

"But you're sick," Blaine said, "and much too weak to hold a spoon." The Warblers snickered and Kurt flipped them the bird.

"Well that was definitely the doing of Mr. Prissy Pants." Mocked Jeff.

"Remember the swords?" The brunette retorted.

Evan and Ethan walked to either side of Kurt's bed.

"We know what to do." Ethan said rather mischievously.

"Oh definitely." Agreed his brother. Kurt eyed them suspiciously, but before he could say anything, the twins who were tickling him mercilessly attacked him from both sides. As soon as the brunette opened his mouth to laugh, Blaine popped the spoon in.

"Swallow it." He ordered, placing a hand over Kurt's mouth.

"Oh good job, one spoonful." Kurt replied bitterly.

"Look Kurtie-Pie, either I feed you or we can call your Auntie down here and _she_ can shove tomato soup down your throat while elaborating on your extensive collection of princess costumes." Kurt turned bright pink.

"I was SIX."

"So should I go get your aunt or…" Blaine smirked when the younger boy glared at him but opened his mouth in defeat.

"Much better." He teased.

"Shut up." Kurt hissed.

As soon as the bowl was empty, Kurt felt his stomach churned violently. He scrambled out of bed in a panic, falling on his face in the process and dashed to the bathroom. The boys cringed at the sound of Kurt emptying his stomach for the second time that day.

"Oh dear, Kurtie's sicker than I thought." The Warblers turned to see Aunt Mildred scurrying down the stairs with a spoon and a bottle of thick pink liquid in her hands. She waited patiently for Kurt to stop retching and coughing, then kneeled down.

"Kurtie-Pie you're going to feel really sleepy but this will make your tummy feel a lot better." Kurt nodded half-heartedly and accepted the spoonful of medicine. Then, the older woman led Kurt back to the bed and sat him down. The countertenor didn't even acknowledge the fact that he was being unclothed in front of an audience.

Blaine quickly looked away when Aunt Mildred pulled off the sick boy's shirt. He knew he should feel bad that his friend was sick but he could help but to notice how _toned _Kurt was.

"Can one of you boys be kind enough as to fetch me another pair of pajamas?" The twins nodded and walked over to Kurt's dresser. Evan pulled out a pair, eyebrows raised. His brother choked back a laugh.

"Twilight is the worst thing since neon leg warmers my ass." He muttered. They finally settled on a pair of navy blue satin pjs and handed them over to Kurt's aunt.

"Thank you dearies." She slipped Kurt into the pajamas, smiling at how the boy could hardly keep his eyes open. He fell asleep the minute his head touched the pillow and the Warblers smiled as Aunt Mildred pulled the blankets under his chin and tucked the teddy bear into her baby's arms.

"Well, we should probably be heading out." Wes said, standing up. "Thank you m'am."

"Feel free to visit any time. Especially _you _sweetie." She said looking at Blaine. "He likes you. I've never seen him let anyone besides myself feed him." Blaine blushed, trying to ignore the other boys' kissy faces.

"Uh thank you m'am." He said awkwardly.

"I can't believe you." Wes said as the seven of them drove back to Dalton.

"What?" Blaine asked.

"That boy was at his most vulnerable today and you _still _didn't tell him how you feel."

"Oh yeah because today was the _perfect_ time." He retorted sarcastically. "Hey Kurt, I know we're surrounded by our friends and you're kinda busy vomiting your guts out but I just wanted to tell you that I love you. Perfect."

"He wasn't throwing up the whole time." Argued David.

"It just wasn't the right moment." Blaine sighed.

"Then when?" Nick urged.

"Soon. Very soon."


End file.
